Meet me in my dreams
by xXxBloodyTearsxXx
Summary: A girl named Raven Lyn has these dreams about a boy. She meets him and they fall in love, but what she soon finds out his a vampire! And his older brother Louis is after her what is she to do? No flames please! Review and enjoy! NOT A VAMPIRE KISSES FIC!
1. Chapter 1

Meet me in my Dreams

By: xXxBloodyTearsxXx

Prologue 

A 13-year-old girl by the name of Raven Lyn in 8th grade, who lives in Alaska.

She's also been having strange dreams and every night they become greater and greater. Of a boy about her age talking to her about her being 'the one'. Turns out he's vampire! What is a girl to do?

(Note from author)

To my friends, for being there for me.

With love and darkness!

3

Chapter 1: Dreams

_Darkness surrounded the girl with only a spotlight to see._

"_Hello?" She called, hands over a silver locket that was on her neck. Tears streaming down her pale face as she searched for him._

"_Hello?!" She called again letting her hands fall to her sides._

_Then the darkness faded into a dark playground._

"_Nice to see you again." Replied a voice._

_The girl turned to the voice._

_There stood a boy she knew so well, yet didn't know…_

"_I thought I wouldn't see you again." She said lowly, almost a whisper. She looked down at the ground by her feet. Whipping her tears away with the back of her hand._

_The boy laughed and walked up to her._

"_Raven, Raven, Raven. You'll see me soon. I promise." HE said whipping away her tears that escaped._

" _How soon?" She asked looking up at him._

"_Sooner then you think. After all you are the one." He said, his voice soon faded along with everything else around her._

"_Bye. My love." She said closing her hazel eyes, and Fading also, into the darkness._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Miss. Lyn!" a book slammed on my desk in front of me, knocking me out of my thoughts.

Giggles filled the plain gray room from my fellow students.

I blinked then my eyes rolled to stare at my teacher, whom I hated so.

"Why don't you read from where we left off now? Page 67." She growled walking away. The giggles became louder.

My teacher slammed her book back down on her desk and the giggles stopped.

I turned the pages until I got to 67. Then began reading.

"(6+7x[9 4)"I said dully then looking back out the window.

"Is 468." I said soon after, seeing how my teacher, had that ' you're getting detention' look.

"That's correct. Now you may start on assessment 19." The teacher said passing out the work sheets.

I looked down at my paper and signed my name.

'Name: Raven Lyn Date: November 31, 2007'

Within half an hour I finished the 30 questions. I put the math book into my 'Emily Strange' book bag.

I stared out the window, where I had a perfect view of the old playground. Where no body, but me, would dare to go.

I don't blame them. A girl died there, they say she hung herself, others say she was killed. Either way I love going there. Mostly at night.

The bell rang and my students flooded into the halls. I took my time getting out of the classroom.

"Raven, you were called to the office here's a pass." My teacher said handing me the pink piece of paper, before I left.

The halls were o loud my ears hurt every time I walked into them. God, why do people have to be so loud?

3

I thought. The students were pushing each other and screaming in the small halls.

"Hey everybody get out your crosses! The demon is coming!" Screamed the one person I hated above all others… Jennifer Angel.

I rolled my eyes at the perfect blond haired 'angel'.

"Shut up Jennifer… I don't have time for your stupidity…" I said dully and pushing past the large group of preps whom I hate so much.

Leaving them without saying another word. 'Pathetic…' I thought.

I walked away and turned into the front office.

The person in the front was a lady, gray hair up into a neat bun. Her half moon shaped glasses resting n her little nose, and her blue eyes scanning the paper in her hand.

She looked up then smiled at me. I smiled back.

"There you are Raven, your getting picked up early and so early in the morning!" She said her smile widening. I handed her the pink paper and signed my name, time, date, and why I'm leaving early on the paper she handed me before handing it back.

"Have a nice day Mrs. Brown!" I called as I walked out of the school.

"You too honey!" She called back then going back to her work.

My smile went away quickly. A Dark blue truck pulled up in front of me. A man with blond hair and bright blue eyes in a Gray suit was driving it.

"Uncle!" I called getting into the truck and giving him a hug.

The last time I've seen him was 9/11. He was helping find the survivors. Then he had to go into war.

"Hey there kiddo! Wow you've really grown, how long has it been?" He asked pulling out of the driveway of the school and onto the only road in town. (Which is only three-miles)

"6 years… And six years alone with my family makes it seem three times as long." I said looking out the window, thinking about my parents and two siblings.

"Oh don't talk like that, even though it's true." He laughed.

The truck stopped in front of my three-story cabin.

4

"Well, I got to go back to work, I'll be back in 2 hours. Be good," he said as I got out of the truck and closed my door.

"I will," I said waving and walking off to my doorstep.

The blue truck drove out of my drive way and back onto the main road.

Taking out my keys and unlocking my front door, then stepping inside. Away from the cold Alaskan air. The fireplace in the living room was lit, and the welcoming smell of lit candles filled the house.

I breathed in deeply, obviously feeling magic in the air. A light pressure on the chest over my heart.

I smiled; mother must be blessing the house or something. She hasn't been able to since we moved here few months ago.

I walked into the large living room and setting my backpack on one of the couches.

"Mom I'm home!" I called as I walked up stairs, where the source of the power was coming from.

I opened the door at the end of the hall.

"Blessed Be." Where the last words my mother said to her spell. Letting her arms fall to her sides, from above her head.

"Hey mom! How'd it go?" I asked leaning on the doorframe.

"Fine, honey. Jay picked you up early I see. Don't worry I wont tell you're father…" She smiled as she blow out her candles and put away her things.

" 'K, I'm not really in the mood to get yelled at, but then again when am I?" I said smiling a bit then walking off to my room. I took off my trench coat and set it on my bed that was near the window on the east wall.

I lay down of my soft bed and stared at my ceiling, covered with 'glow 'n the dark' stars. I closed my green eyes and thought back to my dream…

I've had dreams about that guy for some time now, almost a year now. I haven't met him or know if he truly exists, but I love him.

I smiled at my thoughts. I'm so pathetic, loving a guy I don't even know. All _do_ know, but only in dreams. 5

My dreams from before replayed in my mind until my eyes slowly closed.

'_He appeared again, black hair over one eye, beautiful blue eyes surrounded by eyeliner. His handsome pale face glowing like a ghost in the moonlight. HIM T-shirt, stud belt, black jeans and chucks._

_Then a flash of red and he was lying on the ground bloody and dead. My eyes widened and tears started streaming down my face. I sank down to my knees and buried my face in my hands._

"_Shhhh, it's only a nightmare. Not real. Shhhh, It's alright I'm here." He's voice said, then noticing he was hugging me. Trying to calm me down. I hugged him back; he rocked us back and forth. _

_Soon I stopped and fell half asleep in his arms._

"_Thanks…" I said closing my eyes and taking in his warmth._

"_It's alright, you were just having a nightmare." He said softly. Rocking us back forth. I opened my eyes again and looked up at him._

_I brought my lips to his and kissed him. Then pulled away and continued to hug him._

"_It's time for me to go. You'll be awaking up soon. " He said hugging me tighter then, letting me go._

"_I love you," I said before he faded away.'_

I woke up to knocking on my bedroom door; I looked over at my 'nightmare before Christmas' clock on my desk by my bed.

' 7:30 P.M.' it read. I moaned and rolled over to my right side, facing the wall.

" Get up time to eat!" Mom said from behind the door, which she finally quit knocking on.

I moaned again rolling back on my back. Staring at the ceiling once again, I can still feel my lips tingling from when I 'kissed' him.

I finally got up, thanks to my stomach growling at me. I looked in the mirror above my mirror and quickly brushed my dark hair.

I put the brush down and stared at myself for a few seconds. 6

'Yuck, I'm so ugly. The only thing good about me is my eye color.' I thought to myself, glaring at my image in the mirror.

I looked away, staring at the ground and walking out of my dark room. Down the stairs and into the dining room north of the living room. Where I could see my Little brother and sister (ages: 10) stuffing their faces, with food.

I walked into view, and took my plate of food and went back up to my room. Not wanting to deal with my family right now.

I walked into my room, turned on the light and turned on my computer. Logged in and my messenger opened up.

_Gothic500: Hey Raven_

I smiled…Valerie. Then replied.

_HoPlEssRoMaNtIc666: Hey Valerie how are you?_

_Gothic500: _All right, we really miss you down here! T.T we wish you were here!

_HoPlEssRoMaNtIc666: _Sorry… I miss you guys too! It's so boring here, beautiful but boring.

Gothic500: I would guess so.

We didn't say anything for a bit.

Gothic500: So… when are you coming to visit?

_HoPlEssRoMaNtIc666: I don't know… Fall maybe? I'm not sure…_

Gothic00: sigh, damn your dad for getting that job.

_HoPlEssRoMaNtIc666: Yeah no kidding, but I like it here, well my school could be a hell lot better but I like the forest_

_Gothic500: Well ok, I gotta go bye!_

She logged out and so did I, then I worked a bit on my homework. Damn teachers here give a lot of homework…

About an hour later I finished. Then played my Game cube, my parents were about to sell it, but I love it too much to get rid of it. Started my 'Legend of Zelda: twilight Princess' game.

(A/N: Review please!)  



	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews heres another chapter for you all! Enjoy and please review)

Chapter 3: Alex

I shut down my game and cleaned my room for a bit. Even though it was spotless. Only my unpacked boxes along the walls are the only things in the way. But seeing how I can't do anything yet about them I'll leave them.

"Knock, knock I'm back, sorry I'm a couple hours late the airport didn't let me leave." My uncle said walking into my room smiling. I smiled back.

"It's ok, now let's go!" I said slipping on my high top black converse and slipping on my black sweater and trench coat. Then walking quickly out of the room, down the stirs and though the house and out the door.

"Hey there kiddo! You want to get away from your family that bad?" He laughed.

"Yes." I growled. Glaring back through the window at my family, except my mother.

Uncle laughed again. "Ok kiddo then lets go to town and do whatever you want to do." He said walking off to his truck, me following.

I got in and he started the truck, cold air blew from the air conditioning for a bit then hot. I looked out the window singing along to the radio, at the moment singing to 'The game' by 'Disturbed', one of my favorite bands.

As I gazed out the window, thinking about all my dreams, about… well what ever his name is. Green zoomed past us.

Within a few minutes we came into town. The streets are empty; accept the natives who are working on moving the snow out of the street for the very few cars that drive through here.

Uncle parked in front of a small bookstore, the one I begged for him to take me. We got out of the truck and into the store. The tempter changes make me feel a bit dizzy but it quickly passes.

"Ok come find me once you found your books." Uncle said walking off to the historic section. 8

I simply nodded and wonder looking at the wooden shelves for a book that caught my eye.

After looking at possibly ¾ of the books here I came down to the 3 I'll get.

One called, 'twilight', 'new moon' (the sequel to twilight) and 'Dustblood' all three about vampires. I'm a vampire fan so yeah.

I turned to find Uncle, but ended up bumping into someone.

"Oops sorry." I said picking up my books I dropped. I looked up at the person I dumped into, and my heart skipped a beat or two.

"It's ok I wasn't looking where I was going." His voice was like honey. Beautiful blue eyes staring down at me.

It's him… The guy from my dreams… I thought I was going to die from the shock rushing through me.

I mentally shook my head and I smiled back. "No it's alright, I'm Raven by the way." I said standing back up still staring in disbelief.

He smiled again making me want to melt.

"Alexandre, nice to meet you Raven!" He said shaking my hand. I didn't want him to let go. But I did anyway.

I let my hand drop to my side, which felt like it was on fire. Just like how it all felt in my dreams.

I looked at my books in my hands in thought, trying to figure out what I should say. What if he doesn't have the same dreams as I do? What if I tell him and he thinks I'm crazy or something? My mind swimming with questions needing to be answered.

"So um do you live around here?" I asked, mentally kicking myself for asking a stupid question.

Almost as though he heard my thoughts he laughed.

"Yes it was kind of a stupid question but yes I moved not to far from here, maybe 10 minutes away." He said smiling; again my heart skipped a beat.

'Damn it heart quiet skipping beats or you'll kill me.' I yelled at my heart in my head.

Alexandre laughed again.

"Which school do you go to?" he asked.

"The only junior/high school in town…" I said.

He laughed at himself. Bringing his hand to his head. 9

"Oh right, sorry that was a stupid question." He said looking back at me.

'Damn it heart quit skipping beats!!!' I thought again.

" Do you want to hang out sometime?" he asked.

I thought for a moment.

' Did he just ask me out or something?' I asked myself.

"No it's not a date just a get-to-know-you, type thing." He said for a second his eyes turned silver.

"Ok sure, um I gotta go, see you at school?" I said looking at my uncle who was searching for me.

He smiled, and nodded.

"Sure thing. Bye" He said walking the other way.

I watched him for a few seconds, and then went to uncle. Bought my books and went home, the whole time thinking about Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Thanks for the reveiws again! Enjoy) 

Chapter 4:

The next morning I got up easily, I only dreamed about Alex for a few minutes all he said was cant wait until tomorrow, I don't blame him.

I took my shower and all that jazz. Makeup (Even though it's only liner and some black eye shadow.) Brushed my hair until straight and dressed in my black skinny jeans, black and white stripped long sleeve shirt with a black 'My Chemical Romance' band t-shirt over it. And my black chucks which are doodled all over. And everything else.

Mom walked in to wake me up, but she saw me up and smiled.

"Up early I see. Well you still have half an hour." She said

I shrugged. "Yeah well I want to get to school early today to get all my work done before I'm buried alive by homework." I laughed at the thought of homework eating me alive. She smiled.

"Well honey I'm happy you want to get to school, now go wake up Jake and Lily." She said closing the door again.

"Great. Just lovely." I mumbled as I pulled on my trench coat and backpack.

I walked out of my room and across the hall where Lily was. I knocked on the door loudly.

"Hey kid! Get up or I'm pouring I bucket of ice cold water on you." I threatened. Lily came running out the door and to Jakes room yelling at him to get up or I'll pour water on him too.

He too came running out of his room and coward in the corner.

I smiled evilly, and they ran down stairs screaming.

I took my time going down stairs.

"Their up!" I called as I went down the stairs into the kitchen and getting myself something to drink.

They held onto mom like their life depended on it. They were crying. Great.

"You didn't have to scare them their only children!" Mom said to me.

"Yeah, more like social zombies." I mumbled.

"That's enough apologize to them!" Mom demanded

I sigh. "Sorry I scared you." I said dully then whispered: "Hope you have nightmares about being eaten by teddy bears." I giggled. Then quickly walked out of the house to school. Seeing how it was only a few minutes away. I smiled at the thought that they must have heard me because they burst out crying again.

I sighed, letting that thought pass, and thought of Alex and what we might be doing about today. Then I thought I saw Alex a few yards away but when I looked he wasn't there. I shook my head and continued walking.

I felt like I was being followed. Damn paranoia. I picked up some speed until I was running. I got to the entrance to my school and stopped.

I looked around me and then walked off to my locker. I got my book and notebooks I'll need and went outside.

I pulled out my MP3 and listened to it as I sat under a tree. Looking p at the dark cloudy sky. The smell of rain is very strong so everybody knows I'll be out in the rain all day.

I sensed some movement next to me. I looked from the corner of my eyes and saw nothing. Then someone hugged me from my other side. I looked at them only to see Alex.

"Hey!" He said smiling. Hugging me again, this time I hugged back.

"Ello Alex." I said smiling back. He smiled again then was serous. Catching me off guard.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head but glared passed me.

"Angel." He whispered. I looked behind me. And sure enough Angel was walking our way, with her clique trailing behind her. Laughing about something stupid.

"Why are you hanging around with _her? _Don't you want you be popular like us?" Jennifer asked Alex glaring at me then smiling her plastic smile at him.

Obviously trying to charm him he just smiled and put his arms around me again.

"No thanks I'm with Raven here." He said sending shivers though my body. Jennifer's face looked as though it was about to crack under all that make-up.

I giggled and buried my face into Alex's neck. He's so warm. Jennifer stomped off her group following.

Alex laughed softly making me look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head and looked at the school main building.

"The bell's going to ring in 5.4.3.2.1" And like he said it rang, I sighed.

"What class do you have?" He asked. Going through my backpack until he found my schedule.

"Lets see, History. Good we have our homeroom together! " He said putting it back into my back. I stood up and he followed with such grace it made him seem inhuman.

"Ok let's go." I said walking off to History.

We walked into the crowded halls of 'hell', as I like to call it, to our homeroom. The loud voices of the many teens echoed through the walls.

I took my seat next to the window. Alex followed and sat behind me. Class soon started and we went through our day. Talking about music, art, whatever came up. Hell we started talking about cheese! That's what type of conversations we were having al day!

Anyhow. After school we hung out outside even though it was freezing. We just hugged each other and nuzzled each other.

A turn out Alex has been having the same dreams lately. (Lately meaning 1 year)

I had to go home later after that. So we said our good byes and left.

I have a strong feeling my whole life is going to change...

(A/N: Please review!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Enjoy please! And review!)

Chapter 5: Die or Damned?

I didn't even remember waking up or getting to school. I just know I was watching like from behind glass.

I sat under my tree and waited for Alex to appear out of thin air beside me or behind me. I started to get in control of my body now and the numbness was gone soon after.

Then Alex's lips pressed against my cheek, no longer as warm as I first met him but not as cold as how I felt.

I smiled. "Hey Alex." I said looking at him. His beautiful blue eyes stared back. With a dark kind of look in them but also happiness.

"Hello Raven. " He said, every time he speaks I feel like I can't move or I cant breath.

I hugged him and stayed taking in his scent. He wrapped his arms around me too, and rested his head on mine.

"I have to show you something after school." He said seriously. I looked up at him in question. Then shrugged and said ok.

School went by slowly. I wondered what he wanted to show me. My mind kept going to the book 'twilight'.

How Edward was a Vampire and Bella was in love with him. Somehow it's kind of familiar, also one of my books 'Vampire kisses' Reminded me if it too. But I'm not sure what it reminds me of. Weird huh?

The last bell finally rings and I set out to find Alex. I haven't seen him since this morning and he's in most of my classes! Maybe he ditched for today.

I gathered my things and headed outside. Once outside I went to my tree hoping I might meet Alex there.

As I thought he was sitting there looking at the cloudy sky. As I stepped next to him, his blue eyes landed on me.

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked sitting down next to him.

HE stared at the ground in front of him, possibly wondering if he should show me or not. Or so I'm guessing…

He looked at me again, with no emotion showing. Then he smiled.

He stood up, and then helped me up. He took my hand in his and started to walk into the forest. Green, green, brown, green, oh yeah! And more green!

I noticed his hand was freezing! Also Paler then normal. I stared at his face for a bit then realized his eyes were dark blue, almost black!

Why did these little signs seem familiar? I thought back to Twilight, and then it hit me! They were all the signs of a vampire!

But wait, it could be that his eyes change color all the time, like mine, only mine are green and his are blue. 'And the fact that his skin is ice cold?' I asked myself.

It's Alaska, for crying out loud! It's always cold here so the cold got to his skin! No big deal! I argued.

Wow, who ever is reading my mind must be really laughing now! I'm arguing with myself! Sad isn't it?

Alex let out a small laugh, and then stopped walking. I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed he led us to a small meadow.

The pond on the opposite side of the meadow was frozen (Oh what a shock.) Trees and other plants surrounded us. It was beautiful! I can't put it in other words then that.

" Wow." I said looking around then looking at Alex, who was smiling at me.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked.

He shrugged, still smiling.

"I was going Hun-I mean hiking and I found this place, I thought you might like it." He said calmly, and he stared at me once again. Feeling like he was searching my mind or something.

'I love it, Alex. It's beautiful. Thank you.' I thought smiling. I Ran up to him and hugged him. Putting my face into his neck and inhaling his scent. He tensed, and pushed me away. His head hanging low. Then he disappeared! I looked around me, seeing him on the other side of the Meadow, pacing.

I blinked and he was a few inches away from me. I stepped back almost tripping over a rock.

"We have to get you home, now." He said darkly, grabbing my arm and pulling me onto his back. Then he took of running, only it was light speed if you will.

The blend of colors and turns made my stomach sick so I closed my eyes.

A minute later Alex put me on the ground in front of my house. It took an hour to walk to the meadow and yet he could take me from there all the way to my house in a minute!

"I'll see you later, which window is your room?" he asked looking up at one of the top windows.

"The one on the eastern wall, second floor. " I said still dizzy, but I managed to keep my balance.

He nodded and then disappeared once again hearing the front door opening. Uncle walked out, heading towards his truck. He waved to me.

"Hey, where'd you been Kiddo?" He called.

I smiled. "I went for a hike" I called back walking towards him.

He smiled. "Have fun?" He asked as he opened the door to his truck. I nodded.

"well that's good, I gotta go again, sorry I haven't been able to spend more time with you but you know the office needs me!" He leaned over to me and kissed my on the forehead and then got into the truck and started the engine. He waved again and drove off.

I went inside quickly and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me on accident. I sighed and looked around my room not seeing Alex anywhere. I sighed again and went on my computer and checked my E-mail and I had 4 messages from Everyone back home.

I clicked the first one, which was from my friend Grayson and Levi.

Raven,

Schools been really boring lately, everybody misses you. Hey did you watch Red vs. Blue yet? Which episode is your favorite? Well once you get this write back. By the way how's Alaska? (Levi) I like Cheese! U

Gray and Levi.

I smiled and wrote back, then checked all my other messages and wrote back to all of them.

I started to get tired so I lied down to my bed and daydreamed with my eyes closed. I felt warmth next to a lightweight and me on my waist.

I opened my eyes and Alex smiled down at me.

"Hey, feel better?" I asked noticing his eyes were light blue once again. He smiled again and nodded.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked feeling like he wanted to tell me something.

He looked away and at the door. He looked back at me and grabbed me bridle style and opened my window and jumped out. My eyes widened as he ran once again blurs of colors and turns made my stomach sick I looked at his face and he stared straight ahead.

I closed my eyes again and felt Alex set me on my feet, but I still clang onto him. I opened my eyes and looked around, once everything stopped spinning, I could see hat we were at a house, like mine only white.

"This is where I live… for now." He whispered the last part and then he took my hand, leading me into the beautiful white house.

He opened the door still leading me through the house. Leading me up the stairs and to a room in the far back.

We went through the door and shut the door behind us. The room was as big as mine, Window on the same wall and a bed on the opposite wall of the window. A desk with books and papers all over it was next to the bed. Also a lamp on top of it. The closet was where mine is. Some paintings on the walls along with posters of bands, movies, ect. I noticed a picture of me on the desk.

"This is my room." Alex said smiling at me. I blushed. He grabbed my hand once again and sat down on his bed. He looked down at the floor then back at me.

"Um… I don't know how to say this without yo freaking out on me but…" He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I'm… a vampire." He said lowly. Looking at me for my reaction.

My eyes widened then I smiled.

"I know." I said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"What? How?" He asked surprised at my reaction. I pulled away and shrugged.

"I figured it out." I said calmly smiling to myself. Alex, who is still shocked, stared at me. Then smiled showing his fangs. Which I now noticed.

My heart skipped a beat. He laughed. Then pulling me into a hug. I relaxed and hugged back. He smiled again and kissed my neck. Sending shivers thought my body.

"mmm…" He said mockingly. Then he licked my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly enjoying this. Ok not slightly, really enjoying it.

HE smiled again and nibbled. Then stopped and looked up to the door.

There a man who looked just like Alex, Blue eyes, black hair, only in a different style, and much older, (I'm guessing 30)

"Alex, who's she?" he asked, almost angry.

"Raven Lyn." Alex said hugging me tighter. The man glared at Alex, but then looked at me and smiled. Then glared back at Alex, who glared back.

" She's human." He said,

Alex nodded and pulled me closer to him so I was on his lap.

"She's mine." Alex growled.

"Alex you know-" the man said calming down.

"I know! I either have to kill her you turn her! But I don't want to kill her! Or turn her! I want her to stay human! For her to have the chance I never had! Father!" He yelled his eyes turning red.

"If you want her to stay with you then turn her! Or _they _will kill her! That is our code!" His father yelled back. His eyes also turning red.

Alex closed his eyes, his breathing heavy, trying to calm himself down. He put his face into my neck once again and breathed in my scent. Then once calm again by my scent, looked up to his father.

"Choose, death or damned..." His father said closing the door.

Alex was silent. Then sighed. He pressed his lips to my neck and stayed.

"I'm sorry… I don't want you to be damned, nor do I want you dead." He said.

"Turn me then." I said. Looking at the floor before me. Thinking also.

He looked at me then pined me down on his bed.

"NO! What part of: 'I want you to stay human' don't you under stand! I'm not going to take your life and give you this!" He flashed his fangs and hissed.

"But if you don't 'they', who ever they are, will kill me!" I argued. His blue eyes turned red and he closed them. Thinking hard.

He put his ear to my heart and listened. Calming down by my heartbeat.

"We'll see." He said.

"We'll see."

(A/N: Review please!)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: please enjoy and review please!!!!)

Chapter 6:

It's been a week since I found out Alex was a vampire and that I either had to die or be turned into a vampire myself…

I wonder what Alex's choice would be…

I wondered looking out the window next to me in math class once again… Alex hasn't said anything to me for a week now. He's mostly avoiding me.

As I stared out the window zoning out my teachers voice, I kept thinking about his choice.

Alex leaned on the back of my chair.

"You do realize I can hear your thoughts right?" He whispered.

"Yes." I whispered back looking at his reflection in the window.

"Don't worry about it, you'll know the answer soon… The teacher is going to call you if you don't look at her." He warned me. I looked at her blankly and she continued with her lesson.

"Thanks." I said to him.

He stayed silent, and focused on the lesson.

At lunch I sat alone, again. Just my thoughts and me. That is until Angel and her clique came to bother me… It's one thing to bother me in the hall or class, but this is getting old…

"Where's your boyfriend? Oh! Did he break up with you? Good." She said getting in my face. I stared blankly at her. I hate this chick.

She straightened up, and smiled evilly at me.

"Now that he's no longer with you, I'll just have to make him mine." She smiled.

"And you wont be able to do anything about it." She then grabbed my hair and pulled me up to eye level with her.

" We're still together. Just need personal space." I stated emotionlessly. She smirked, and slapped me across the face. Making everyone in the cafeteria to look at us.

"NO. You're going to give him up to me. Girls!" She snapped her fingers and they took a hold of me and started punching me even clawing me. I did nothing. Not really in the mood to do so. Usually I would fight back but not now.

'What if Alex didn't want me anymore?' I shook my head, holding in tears, of emotional pain and physical.

"Why would an Angel like Alex want to be with a ugly bitch like you anyway?" Angel asked smiling at me, watching me take the beating.

"Angel? No. _God_, Jennifer. _God." _I said smiling a bit. Then I swear my eyes turned gold, I pushed the girls off me and punched Angel in the face. The other girls, who are on the ground from when I pushed them, gasped.

"Angel. You are no angel. Just a worthless whore behind a mask of beauty. Alex is to good for you, hell even to good for me, but I love him. Not some stupid crushes that you have with every cute guy you see, Angel. True love. Something that you will never understand. I would gladly give my life for him. Just to be with him. A sacrifice you will never give." I said looking down at her and walking away. Happy about what I said.

The teachers finally come into the cafeteria to stop the now ended fight. The teacher's look at me then at the Angel on the floor with blood everywhere from her bloody nose I've giving her.

My math teacher points one of her fingers at me.

"Detention 1week, no questions." She said.

The principle put a hand on her shoulder.

"I believe Angel is the one you should put in detention not Raven here. I watched the whole thing. Angel beat her up and she fought back. 1 hit is all that Raven did." HE said smiling at me, which surprised me. Since when am I not in trouble for fighting back?

The teacher stared at me. And nodded. The nurse took me away to her office.

"Wow they did a number on you didn't they? Well go in there and wash as much as you can. I'll be right back!" She said smiling at me and pointing to the bathroom in her office.

"Thank you." I said walking into it and looking in the mirror. My eyes widened. I had blood everywhere! One my face, clothes and hair!

Oh god. I really am a mess. At least I look better then Angel.

I laughed a little at the thought of Angel with a messed up nose her whole life.

I grabbed a few paper towels and put water on them and started wiping away the blood off my face and hair. My clothes I could nothing about.

I sighed.

"Great what am I going to do about my clothes?" I asked myself. Looking at my clothes then back at the mirror.

"Hello." Alex's voice said, his image staring at me in the mirror behind my image.

I made a squeaking noise in surprise. He smiled and shut the door.

"Smelled your blood so I had to come check on you. You put up with a lot of hits from them. What Angel said is nothing, but what _you_ said…" He paused, his blue eyes locked with my green eyes.

"Was beautiful, foolish, but…" He touched my face with his hand.

"Beautiful." He said smiling softly at me.

I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch, then opening them feeling his hand gone.

The door opened and in came the nurse. She smiled at me.

"I found your extra clothes in your locker, hurry and put them on, someone came to check up on you." She said handing me sure enough some of my clothes, but I don't believe I had clothes in my locker.

I changed into my clothes, and walked out to meet the person. Alex sat in one of the chairs along the walls next to the nurse's desk.

I blinked at him, and then smiled at my stupidity.

'Vampire, sorry I Kinda forgot.' I thought to him. He smiled at my thoughts and stood up and hugged me.

"I'm taking you home, I think you might want to take a shower. You smell like blood, Angel and her group, it sort of makes me dizzy." He whispered the last sentence, so the nurse doesn't hear.

I grabbed my bag and followed Alex away from the school. The air seemed to be getting warmer which is odd since it's in the middle of fall.

I followed Alex back to our meadow. He seemed kind of sad.

"Alex? What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

" I thought about it and…" he paused looking at me and grabbing my hands.

"I have to turn you. Even though I Really don't want to." He said looking at my hands.

I don't know what to think. I'm happy that he wants me to be with him, but I'm also kind of sad that I wont see my mom or Uncle ever again.

"When?" I asked looking at him again.

"After you say good bye to your family." He said after a short pause.

"Ok, I need to get home." I said taking a few steps towards my house. Alex picked me up and like the last time, ran at light speed until I was home. Which only took a matter of seconds.

He set me down in my room.

"Thank you." I said standing up again and closing my eyes to get rid of the dizziness. Then once it was gone opened my eyes again. Alex was sitting on my bed looking through one of my sketchbooks.

I got some clothes and a towel and took a shower. Once done scrubbing the out of my self, and all tat jazz. I got out, dressed Ect.

I walked back into my room and Alex was at my computer reading one of my stories.

"Um…" I said unsure what to say. He turned around in my chair and looked at me smiling. Which made me blush even more.

"So that's how you knew I was a vampire!" He said letting out a small laugh and pointing at my computer.

"Actually I got those signs from the book 'Twilight' and few other books. 'Dustblood' is a good book too." I said looking away.

"Oh ok. You might want to say bye to your family soon, I'll pack your stuff." He said taking out a couple of suitcases and setting them on my bed.

I nodded and walked out of my room downstairs to the living room where the family was watching a movie.

I gave my mom a hug and a kiss and then hugged the two brats; I ignored my father though and went back upstairs to my room.

Alex sat on my bed again waiting for me.

I looked around. "Where's my bag?" I asked

Alex smiled. "I took them to my house just a few seconds ago.

"Oh."

"Did you say good bye to your family?" he asked his smiled going away.

I nodded and took out a piece of paper and writing a fake suicide note and leaving it on my desk.

I kind of feel bad about faking my death, but I think the only people who would care are…

I started counting the people that I know would miss me. And it ended up being a lot in my view.

Alex picked me up again and once again at light speed ran out of my room from my window and to his house.

Alex put me down after the dizziness passed.

" Are you ok with this Raven?" Alex asked, his voice clearly showing that he was worried and nervous.

I nodded grabbing his hand as we walked up the steps of his house.

"Just kind of nervous, that's all." I said my voice also showing nervousness. We walked into the house and His Father and a beautiful woman, I'm guessing to be his mother, stood next to him.

His father cleared his throat, and started talking to Alex in a strange but pretty language. The woman smiled at me and walked to me.

"Don't worry, I was nervous when I was turned too. It hurts for a bit but it goes away quickly." She said. Her Blue eyes showing kindness. I smiled back. She hugged me and I hugged back.

"Thanks" I said watching her walk back to her husband.

"Ok, follow me." Alex said grabbing my hand again and leading me back out of the house to a cemetery.

It was truly beautiful. The head stones had black candles on them lighting the dark space. The forest surrounded it and hiding it from the world. Instead of a depressed gloomy vibe, had more of a safe, dark, pure vibe to it.

Alex guided me to a huge tombstone where more candles.

Then he stood before me my hands in his, staring deeply in my eyes. Putting me into a bit of a trance.

His father and mother started Singing in the strange language a short, dark, beautiful tune.

Then they were silent.

Alex looked at me nervously, but then wrapped his arms around my waist and one of his hands tugged on a handful of my hair. Making me tilt my head. My eyes widened realizing what he was doing.

His lips lightly kissing my neck then letting his fangs graze along my neck trying to find a good spot. He found one and he took a short breath and bit me.

Pain shoot through my body, making me feel weak. I grabbed onto him and pulled him closer in order not to fall. My blood going from my veins into his body.

He pulled away, and looked at me in worry. My blood staining his pale lips.

I smiled telling him I'm ok. He nodded and brought out a knife. Then bringing it to his neck and cutting it. He set the knife down and pulled me closer to him. Leaning his head away from the cut.

I Leaned in and put my mouth on the cut and began to drink his blood. The pains when he bit me worsened but I kept drinking until Alex pulled me back a bit.

I lifted my head and stared at Alex in a painful daze. I smiled and looked at his parents. Who smiled back.

"Well now we have to take you home with us so you can rest. It might not hurt as much now but it'll hurt like hell in the morning." Alex said keeping his arm around my waist as we walked. I leaned on him closing my eyes, trying to register what's going to happen in the sort time I still had of being human.

Once we got into his house I was practically sleep walking. Alex gave a small laugh and picked me up bridal style and carried me up to his room. Then laying me on his bed.

My eyes were half way closed I was so tired.

Alex sat down next to me on the bed. Smiling.

"Hm. Only couple of days and you'll be mine forever." He said lightly touching my face. I smiled.

"Yep only a couple of days." I said grabbing his hand and kissing his wrist. He smiled again.

"You're not even a vampire yet and you act like one anyway." He said kissing my lips.

After the kiss and fell asleep. Waiting the time when I turn in a vampire. And stay with Alex for all eternity.

(A/N: You know you want to review so review!!! Yay! I actually liked writing this chapter I hope you liked reading it)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up in the morning by a sharp pain shooting through my body. The pain coming from the bite wound on my neck. I gripped the blankets next to me and tried to hold back tears. Taking in short breaths and holding them. Then taking in another short breath.

Alex sat up and held me. I couldn't take it holding in my tears so I let them out. I sat up and leaned on him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Well. They told you it'll hurt for the next couple days." He said holding me tighter.

"How can I make it not hurt so much?" I said through my teeth.

Alex stayed quiet. Then bought his wrist to his mouth and bit it. Then put it to my mouth.

"This helps. My father told me that when you're in pain like this it's your body changing and the vampire side is killing, if you will, your human side. So the blood helps calm down the vampire side." Alex said as I wrapped my arm around his arm and drank from his wrist.

As he said, the pain dulled. Once it was enough to bear I let go of his wrist. I stared at his wrist, seeing my bite mark and his bite wound. Then it healed like it was never there.

"Wow." I said running my fingers over the skin of his wrist. I looked at him then back at his wrist.

Alex smiled and grabbed my wrist and kissed it. I blushed and started to ignore the dull pain. He smiled and I could feel his fangs graze against the skin of my wrist. I shivered, his smile widened. And he nipped at my wrist.

Then…my stomach growled. Thanks a lot. Way to mess up the moment. I blushed.

"Sorry I'm kinda hungry." I said blushing even more. He sat up and smiled at me again. Then got off the bed we were sleeping on and out the door. A few seconds later he came back with a plate of pancakes bacon and eggs.

"Time to eat for the human, soon to be vampire!" He said giving me the plate then going back out of the room and coming back with a glass of orange juice.

I said thank you and ate. Then after eating tried to get up and put the dishes away but the sharp pain shot through my legs so I fell down.

"Damn it!" I yelled frustrated. I punched the floor hurting my hand. Alex picked up the dishes and then disappeared and then reappeared.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you, you won't be able to walk for the first day." Alex said picking me up and taking me to the bathroom. He set me on the sink and started the water.

I was picked up again and set on the edge of the tub. I looked up at Alex. Who had a light blush on his pale cheeks.

"Um. I'll be waiting out side until you're done. " He said walking out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I stripped and then got into the tub, ignoring the pain in my legs. I washed then sat there. Enjoying the warmth, and the relief of the pain.

These next couple days are going to be hell…

There was a knock at the door and it ended up being his mother with clothes.

She smiled at me and set the clothes on the sink.

"You're actually lucky. The pain I had to go through made me want to die. How on earth did you get so lucky not to be in so much pain?" she asked more to herself then to me.

"Alex fed me his blood not to long ago. It dulled the pain but not all of it." I said staring at her. She's a truly beautiful, blue eyes and somehow, her hair was an albino blond. She has pale skin, and she wears a black dress with a black and blue corset.

"Hm…" She smiled.

"Little by little you're turning more into a vampire." She said.

"My daughter." She said the last part smiling and taking my hand.

I stared at her in shock.

She smiled even more.

" When Alex turns you, you're marrying him. That makes you my daughter in vampire law." She explained.

I smiled back.

"Mom." I said, but it only made me think of my real family.

Alex knocked on the door this time.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

His mother grabbed me my towel and helped me up. I wrapped the towel around me.

"Yes." I said sitting on the edge f the tub. I leaned back and drained the water then looked at Alex who was standing in the doorway talking to his mother.

She left with Alex. Leaving me alone again. I got dressed in a black dress. Nothing too special, just a nice long black dress.

I tried to stand up again and only stood up half way before a pain shot through my body again. I fell but then stood again and leaned on the walls.

I made it to the door and I opened it. Big whoop. Alex saw me and he picked me up and set me back down on the bed… where I crashed.

I woke up the next morning. Feeling much better. Not as much pain. And I feel strange…

Alex sat next to me watching me. He smiled.

"Only one more day." He said kissing me.

I nodded, glancing at his wrist. He saw and smiled again. Then as before bit his wrist and fed me. Once I was satisfied I let him go.

"Do you want some real food?" He asked.

I shook my head. Somehow I feel tired more then usual. Since I could walk again without being in pain I helped Alex's mom with cleaning and all that.

"So how do you feel?" She asked as I washed the dishes.

I shrugged. " Very tired. But not in pain." I said finishing up the dishes and wiping down the counters.

She smiled. "Again with, 'you're so lucky'." She said closing the cabinets.

"Hm." I smiled then went back to daydreaming.

"Hey, I have some clothes I want you to try on." She said grabbing my hand and pulling up the stairs into, I'm guessing, her room.

She let me go then disappeared into a HUGE walk in closet. Then She reappeared with lots of clothes in her arms.

She smiled and set them on her king sized bed. Then she started putting outfits together. I looked around her room.

Paintings lined the walls of places I've never seen before. I stopped at one painting of three beautiful people. Pale skinned red eyes, and fangs showing from their lips. Each with dark hair, but all looked different.

The one on the far left caught my eye. Then my eyes widened when I saw him…

"Alex…" I whispered touching his painted face with my fingers.

"Hey! I got some outfits for you to try on!" Mom said, I blinked then turned away from the picture of my love.

The first outfit I didn't like too much. It was a white dress with a pink and white corset. I liked the corset design but hated the color.

Also it just didn't feel right. I took that off and put on some black pants and a black and red-laced corset. (I like corsets as you could see)

I smiled liking the way it looked on me. I put the outfit on the bed in my new keep clothes pile.

A few more outfits and about ¼ of the clothes she wanted me to try on I kept. I looked back at he painting of the two strangers and my love in the corner.

"Um… mom? Who are those people in the painting over there with Alex?" I asked pointing at the painting. She glanced at it and she looked at me.

"Alex, Louis, Jonathan." She said.

"They are my sons. Louis and Jonathan… died. They were born human while Alex was born Vampire. Also they got sick early, Alex wasn't affected but they were." She looked down at her feet sadly.

"Mom… I'm sorry." I said hugging her. She wiped away her tears and smiled at me.

"It's ok I just wanted to get it all out." She said as she grabbed all my new clothes and putting them in a bag. Then handing it to me.

I smiled back at her. I left the room and went to Alex's room. Maybe I should ask Alex about his brothers…

(A/N: Hey!!! I finally got this chapter done! I've been through so much writer's block! Evil writers block!!!!!! Anyhow, Review please!!!!!)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Hey people! I finally got this chapter done! It'd sorta boring but I 'm happy i got it done. Review please!)

Chapter 8

I walked into Alex's room and set the bag of my new clothes in Alex's closet. I turned around a bit then felt arms wrap themselves around my waist. I blushed a bit.

"I was wondering where you were." Alex whispered. His breath on my neck. I blushed a bit more.

"I-I was with your mom." I mentally kicked myself for stuttering.

Alex smiled which made me want to melt.

"You do know once you're fully turned, you have to feed me, right?" He said smirking a bit. Somehow I REALLY don't like the idea of having him feed on my blood…Again.

"I didn't know that." I said slightly shivering at the memory of the pain when he bet me.

"Well now you do" He said playfully. He let me go and sat on his bed.

"So what did you get?" HE asked me smiling.

"Um… Corsets, a few dresses. You know that type of stuff." I said still blushing a bit.

"Alex…Can I ask you something?" I asked a bit shyly. He looked at me in question.

Wait. Can't he read my mind?

"What?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"How come you never talk about your brothers?" I asked. He looked a bit sad.

"And why can't you read my mind?" I added watching him. He sighed.

"I didn't really know my brothers too well. Seeing how I was a new born, I was wild. So I was alone most of my early life. I didn't get to be around them. Just the smell of blood made me go crazy! I wanted to protect them from me… But when they died around our age, I felt angry and depressed because I didn't get to be around them most of my life! Until I met you I was depressed and lonely." He paused staring at my sorry face.

"But then you healed me. From the dreams and in life." He said smiling at me. I smiled back sadly.

"Will I be wild?" I asked.

He paused.

"Yes, but I'll be there to help you control your lust for blood." He said pulling me into a hug. I relaxed and hugged back then smiled.

"And about me reading your mind… No I can't read your mind when you're changing. And when you're a vampire it'll just be harder to read your mind." He smiled down at me.

"Yay! I'm free to daydream!" I said happily. Alex pouted looking kind of hurt. I smile and kiss him on the lips.

"I'm only day dreaming about you!" I added kissing him again. After the kiss Alex smiled.

"Ok." He looked out the window and the sun was about to come back up. Then back at me.

"Time to sleep. You're going to be a full vampire tomorrow." Alex said kissing me once more then lying down next to me.

I nodded and went to sleep.

(Review please!)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long, I was having writer's block. Please review)

Chapter 9

_Everything seemed blurry, yet clear. It was dark and I was running, and scared… There was an evil laugh. I stopped and looked around._

"_Who's there?!" I demanded angry and scared. He laughed again. And a boy which I knew right when I saw him came into view._

"_You're Alex's Brother!" I yelled in shock. He smirked._

"_Yes, yes I'm his brother in fact older brother…" His blue eyes shinning, his black hair in a rock star like style. _

"_Why are you in my dreams?" I yelled at him glaring hard at him. He smiled._

"_We're going to be meeting very soon." He said then he appeared in front of me. Our noses touching. His smiled widened at my shocked face._

"_Very soon." He smiled then our lips touched. I panicked and slapped him. Well tried to slap him. He grabbed my wrist before I could hit him. Which made me panic even more._

'_Alex, help!' I called in my mind._

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly, Alex's brother's laugh still ringing in my ears. Alex woke up and sat up too.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I saw your brother…" I said shaking.

His blue eyes widened. Then narrowed in suspicion.

"Which one?" he asked darkly.

"Um… older brother… Which one is that?" I asked looking at him. His eyes widened and he looked like was going to kill.

"What'd he do?" he hissed.

I stared out the window for a second.

"Well, he said he'll be meeting me very soon. And that he was your older brother. Then-"I paused and swallowed. "He kissed me." I shivered remembering his cold lips on mine. Very creepy…

Alex froze then also looked out the window.

"Louis is my older brother… My parents tried to turn both of my brothers so they wouldn't be infected by the sickness… We thought they died when being turned, but I guess we were wrong…" Alex switched his gaze from the window to me again.

"But what I don't get is why Louis is after you…" He said looking at me again. Why was he after me too? I don't even know the guy!

He lied back down, me in his arms.

"Just go back to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us." He said kissing my temple and going to sleep again.

I sighed and then fell asleep again…

In the morning-er-sunset, we got up. Ok. I woke up. Alex was snoozing away. I looked down at him smiling at bit. I slowly climbed out of the bed and picked out my clothes. (Fishnet shirt, Black 'Nightmare before Christmas' shirt, and black jeans.)

Then I took a shower, dressed all that. I looked in the mirror, and sort of jumped.

"Ello" Alex greeted me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey." I blushed a bit.

He smiled darkly.

"I'm hungry." He said then licking my neck.

My eyes widened and I let out a little squeak. He smiled and bit me. A little bit of my blood running down my collarbone.

At least the bit doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did before.

He withdrew his fangs from my neck and straightened up smiling.

"I'm ok now" He said then going all serous again.

"I'm going to talk to my dad about Louis, don't get in any trouble while I'm gone! " Alex laughed at my glare. Then disappeared.

"I can't promise that." I whispered. Alex appeared again and kissed my cheek. I blushed. Then he disappeared again.

I shook my head, and brushed my hair until straight. Then applied my heavy eyeliner and eye shadow. I looked in the mirror and smiled, pulling out my stick of black lipstick. I smirked to myself and put it on.

A minute later I walked into the kitchen looking for something to drink. My human side is still alive so I can't help but be a bit hungry. After all I'm still a live vamp.

Mom walked into the kitchen and stared at me.

I smiled at her.

"Black lipstick today?" she asked. I nodded and grabbed a bowl of strawberries. Then washed them and ate them. Once done I put the bowl in the sink, not bothering to wash it right now.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I called, I needed to go for a walk, but also I needed to hunt. I grabbed my jacket and combat boots, then walking out of the house into the forest that covered Alaska.

I noticed I couldn't feel the cold… Must be a vampire thing. I took in a breath enjoying the fresh air. I could never be locked inside a building for very long.

A raven caught my eye, flying above me. I looked up at it for a few seconds.

'_Follow me' _it called, flying off west. My eyes widened but then I started running after it. Blurs of green and brown flew past. Until the raven landed on a rock in front of me. I stopped, panting from running.

"Ok. I followed you. Now what do you want?" I asked it. Its black eyes staring into my green eyes. It stayed silent. Of course. I'm talking to a damn bird! Then it flew up a couple feet and smoke surrounded it.

I closed my eyes because the smoke was burning my eyes.

"I'm glad you obeyed me, Raven…" Wait. That voice. I opened my eyes and looked at the once raven now person.

I growled. "Louis." he smirked.

"Glad you remember me!" He laughed evilly. Damn vampire.

"Its kind hard to forget…" I rolled my eyes. He rolled his insanely blue eyes at me. Then smirked at me because I was glaring at him.

"Now, now Raven, don't get an attitude." His smirk became bigger.

"Bite me!" I growled. Shit, wrong thing to say to a vampire! Damn it!

He smiled an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Gladly." He said darkly disappearing. My eyes widened and I backed up into a tree. My eyes darting around me.

"I didn't mean literally! Crap!" I yelled Then turning around and running off a random direction.

He's laugh is heard, which forced me the run faster. His laugh became louder it started ringing in my ears.

"You can't run away Raven!" He teased, his finger tips brushing against the back of my neck. I ducked under a broken tree and jumped over some shape rocks.

One rock caught my foot somehow and I fell. Louis laughed in victory. I hit the ground, my blood going everywhere from the sharp rocks cutting into my skin.

I laid on my back staring at Louis, who stood above me smirking.

"See. You can't run away." He smirked down at my scared face. He bent down, grabbing my neck and leaning down. Mouth open, fangs ready to pierce my skin.

(A/N: O.O Oh! What's going to happen? Is she going to die at Louis's hands or will Alex save her?!)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Please read and Review!)

Chapter 10

Louis smiled down at me. His fangs ready to pierce my skin. His blue eyes showing pure evil… I REALLY hate this vampire…

I shut my eyes tightly waiting for him to just kill me then and there. Louis laughed. I opened my eyes again to stare back at him.

Louis was looking up into the trees.

"Nice you could make it Alex!" He yelled.

"Louis…" Alex's voice rang in my ears.

I looked around and slid out from under Louis and standing up and running towards where I heard Alex's voice. No matter how much pain I was in.

"Alex? Alex where are you?" I called.

"Behind you." I turned around to meet a wolf. A black wolf with blue eyes. I kneeled down to his level.

"Alex?" I said touching his face. He nodded.

My eyes widened a bit, then my arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Alex! I'm so happy you're here!" I let my tears of happiness and fear flow freely.

"It's ok. Let's get to the house before-"Alex paused. Looking at Louis. Who was staring at us, ok more like glaring at us.

"I'll be back…" he said then the oh-so-familiar smoke of doom came again around Louis's body as he transformed back into his raven form.

Alex shook his head then looking back at me. His blue eyes widened.

"You're covered in blood! We've got to get you to the house quick!" He looked around. I looked down at my arms and legs. Yep. Blood, dirt and oh yeah more blood!

I looked at Alex who looked like he was in pain. Then like Louis some smoke surrounded him as he transformed back into a human. Er. Vampire.

Alex picked me up again. Seeing how I was in so much pain I couldn't walk….Why does this always happen to me?!

Anyway, soon we were back at the house and Mom was fixing me up. She tsked.

"You're so graceful… But at least you're safe… I'll send Alex to go get you something to feed on." She said standing up when she was finished fixing me up.

I nodded, unable to speak at the moment. She left, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Not that I mind being alone.

Why was Louis after me? Revenge most likely… And how come I never knew Alex could change into a wolf? I mean that's cool but still? Because I never asked.

I kept asking myself questions then answering them. Great I'm going crazy too! Lovely! I shook my head and stared out the window. Wondering what's going on…

I sighed and tried to stand up again. A dull pain shot through my body but it soon faded. My wounds were throbbing but other then that I was fine.

I looked around Alex's room again. I never did get to go through his stuff. What? I'm curious.

I searched his desk, nothing much just a whole bunch of papers and books in languages I didn't recognize. I think it's French or something. Or maybe German. I'm not sure.

I sat in his chair and searched through his drawings. Jeez! His art is amazing! They're dark, and beautiful.

I flipped the page and my heart skipped a beat. It was a picture of me. About a year ago, when I first started having dreams about him.

My dark hair in my face, and my clothes all covered in blood. Tears streaming down my face, which had multiple cuts.

I blinked, and then sighed. I remember that dream. All the people I loved were being slaughtered right in front of me. And when the killer was going after me, Alex appeared and saved me.

Someone put their cold hands over my eyes from behind me. I smiled. Alex.

"Guess who." Wait-that's not Alex. Then it clicked. I growled.

"Get your frikkin' hands off me." I demanded whipping around and punching Louis in the gut. He fell to the ground a couple feet away from me. I quickly stood up and put my boot's heel on his throat. Slowly crushing his windpipe.

He gasped, then grabbed my foot and tripped me.

I fell to ground and he straddled me. I growled again and grabbed a pen not to far away from me. Then trying to stab him, but of coarse, he grabbed my wrist and knocked me out.

Louis's POV

I sighed looking down at Raven. Why must she be so difficult? I stood up and took her in my arms. Then closing my eyes and lowly chanting a spell. A familiar wind picked up and our surroundings disappeared from my _Brother's_ room, and reappearing at the castle.

I picked up Raven again and took her to my room. Hopefully my Master will let me keep her. I'll have to ask him.

A servant came in, she bowed to me.

"The master would like to speak with you." She said, her brown eyes never leaving the ground in front of her.

I nodded. "Thank you. Carry on." I said. She bowed again and left. I sighed and looked in the mirror. Almost expecting to see my reflection. There was a light out line of my form, like a ghost, but other then that nothing.

I walked back outside my room but as I was walking out locking the door behind me. Soon I came to Master's office.

"Louis. Come in." I walked into the office. Master smiled at me.

"Sir, I need to ask you something after you're done telling me what you need to." I said quickly before he could start. He smiled at me again and nodded.

"Yes, yes. But first we have to talk about something I found in my library. Take a look at this" He handed me an old book. Like all of his books in his library.

"Look at page 46, second paragraph." I opened the book to the page and let me eyes skim over the hand written words.

Raven's POV

I opened my eyes, but quickly shut them for the room was spinning. Once it stopped spinning I opened my eyes again and sat up.

"Ow. What the-? Damn it Louis!" I yelled getting up and marching towards the door. I growled again, once I realized he locked the damn door.

"Stupid Vampire!" I cursed, walking around the large room. It looks more like a frikkin' room in a castle. I'm not surprised that I'm in one.

There was knocking at the door, then a key going into the lock and unlocking the door. I growled expecting into be Louis. But instead it was a small girl. Dark brown hair about to her shoulders, very curly. Brown eyes and a maid's uniform.

She bowed to me and I noticed she had some clothes in her hands.

"Here's some clothes for you, ma'am. Master Louis will be seeing you soon." She said setting the clothes on the bed and leaving.

I walked over to the clothing and picked them up. A black, short, sleeveless dress. Very simple. However I'm not to fond of the shortness of the dress though.

I sighed and changed into the dress. Then running my fingers through my hair. I looked out the window. Yep I'm in castle. Great. Just lovely.

The lock clicked again and in came Louis. I growled and got in his face. Then started yelling at him.

"My master said the only way you could stay here is if you wish to be a maid." He said calmly. I glared at him.

"Hell. No. I'm not staying here." I said darkly, pushing him a couple of inches. Damn he's like a statue!

"Louis. Get out of my way or I'll rip your insides out." I threatened. He only glared back at me.

"You're not going leave." He said grabbing my arm and leading me through the dark halls.

(Review please!)


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner a lot have been happening. Please review)

Chapter 11

Louis dragged me through the dark halls of the castle in, god knows where. I tensed, biting my lip causing it to bleed. Yeah my blood in my mouth is not helping.

Louis glanced at me. He smirked, while I glared at him. He thinks this is funny doesn't he? Yeah it's lovely not feeding when you were just turned and having your body try to eat it self alive!

"In pain are we?" I growled at him, he only continued to smirk. Man if I wasn't in so much pain I would rip that smirk off his face!

I shut my eyes in pain then taking deep breaths trying to ease the pain in a very pathetic way. Yeah breathing is_really_ going to help!

Louis sighed and turned to me. I snapped my eyes open feeling him grab me. He tilted his head showing his neck to me.

"Drink." I didn't give a second thought and latched onto him. Sweet- metallic blood flowed from his veins into my mouth while I fed on him. Strange to say that really. Feeding off another vampire. You'd think I'd feed off humans.

The pain dulled into nothingness. Louis laughed a bit making me push myself off him before I drained him of all the blood in his body.

He glanced at me and gave me a smirk. From the looks of it I think he's high. I giggled to myself at the thought.

He stood up making me realize he's a good 6 inches taller then me. Damn. Now I feel short. Which is weird to think because I'm 5'6. I blinked at him, and then glared at him.

He only sighed and grabbed my wrist and dragged me away again. I have a feeling this is going to happen happen a lot for the short time I'm staying here. Why short time? Because I'm going to find a way to get outta here and back to Alex! That's why!

Louis led me to a room which I guessed to be where I'm going to stay. He pushed me into the room and then locking the door behind me. I growled. Ok this- the whole being locked inside a room- thing is not going to work with me thank you!

I looked around the room. Well it could be worse. It was a pretty big room I guess the color was a vintage white. The decorations were vintage tool. Which -I have to admit- is pretty damn cute.

The door I came through is on the south wall, a Big window on the north wall and in front of it was a queen size bed. The west wall had two doors. East wall a balcony. Cool.

I sighed and explored my room. A half an hour later of messing around trying to find something to do. I lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Nice to meet you ceiling I'm Raven. Oh god I'm talking to the ceiling!" I yelled at myself.

"Wow, I'm bored. Now how am I going to get out of here?" I asked myself sitting up again and looking around. My eyes landed on the balcony. I smiled to myself. That might work.

I Walked to the glass doors to the balcony and opened them. Amazing! (Note the sarcasm) I leaned on the railing looking down at the ground that looks to be miles down from where I am now. Lovely.

"Where am I Scotland? Romania? Mars?" I laughed at myself for saying that out loud. But seriously there are trees everywhere! I mean it's beautiful and all but still! Where am I?

I saw something shiny in the distance making me squint. What the? I blinked the light out of my eyes and tried to figure out what the heck it was coming from.

Oh just a light house by the bay. Wait- what?! How far from Alaska am I? I sat down breathing deeply. What now? I already fed, well fed off of Louis but that's not the point.

"My master will like to speak to you now." Louis appeared behind me again. What is he a ninja?! No he's a vampire, just with awesome ninja like skills. So anyway, Louis led me to his 'masters' office.

"Ok so what's up? Why am I here? Who are you? Just all together what's going on?" I said quickly as Louis shut the door. His master smiled.

"Louis here needs a partner, and since you just happened to be here I'm making you his partner." He said smiling at Louis and me.

"Listen. I'm not doing anything with anyone until I know where I am and why." I said as calmly as I could.

Louis smirked. I really hate this guy… I wonder what would happen if I burned him in the fireplace. Hm…

"You're in Scotland. Why? Because." I blinked at him,.

"Because isn't an answer." I mumbled glaring at him.

"Louis take her back to her room, you'll start training tomorrow night." His master said waving us towards the door. So we left, Louis dragged me back to my room where I went to sleep. I didn't even argue. Surprisingly.

(Review please!)


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: Sorry I've been having some major writers block. Sorry it's so short but I had to write my way out of writer's block again. Please Review!)

Chapter 12

I woke up in the morning, confused. Then I remembered this hell Louis brought me to. I sighed and sat up then thought for a couple of minutes. How's Alex? Most likely worried sick. Why am I in Scotland? Who knows.

I sighed again and got up, picked out my clothes and took a shower. An hour later I walk out of the bathroom ready.

Maybe I could explore and find a way outta here. I walked over to the door and tugged on the handle to find it locked, I smirked getting a Bobbie pin out of my hair and picking the lock. Didn't think of that now did ya?

Then sticking my head out the doorway and checking if the coast was clear. It was! yay! Anyhow, I waltzed out of my room and walked down the hall on my right then turning, left, left, right, left, right, right-hey a window! Left, right, straight, right, oh squirrel!

Yeah so I spent about an hour wondering the halls and when ever the maids came into view I hid. There's no way in hell I'm staying here. If so, that means I'll be stuck with _Louis _and his _master,_ and god knows what else.

Another maid came down the hall, and I looked around for somewhere to hide. I then hid behind the certain. I stayed as quiet as I possibly can and waited for her to pass. After a couple minutes she turned into a different hall. I dodged out of my hiding place and ran, until I got to a case of stairs. I smirked. Where there is stairs there's a way out.

I started running down the stairs. At the end there stood Louis, with a smirk on his face. I growled and stopped running then jumped on the railing and slide down in a surfer dude stance. Then jumped off the railing and started running again. Louis laughed and chased after me. I growled and wished for someway to get out of here.

I got to a window and got an idea. I jumped onto the railing turned to Louis who was still running after me.

"Thank you Ladies and Gentle men! Now for the disappearing trick!" said bowing and then stepping out of the window, to my death. At least it's better then staying here.

I fell going god knows how many miles per hour, wind roaring in my ears making me think I've gone def.

I closed my eyes waiting for the ground. Within seconds everything went black.

(A/N: Please review!


End file.
